stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Star Trek: Defiant
The Following is a List of Characters from the Audio Drama Star Trek: Defiant List of Starfleet Characters Lieutenant Commander Tom Backus (Played by Tom Backus) A human male. Co-Chief engineer of the Defiant. Main Article - Tom Backus Lieutenant Commander Kit Barton (Played by Chris Brittain) Mission Specialist recruited by Admiral Bavrotti, later reassigned to Co-Chief engineer, replacing Ry Emeras. A male joined Trill, Kit Barton joined the Defiant from Starfleet Intelligence.He previously worked at Utopia Planitia shipyards, as well as Starfleet Research and Development. Barton also served in Starfleet Intelligence, where Section 31 tried to recruit him following his invention of nanite micro explosives. His design was intended as a safety in the event of a pressure suit breach. The device would separate the damaged section without compromising the remainder of the suit. Then Section corrupted his invention into an implant for enemy and friendly operatives to keep them in line. Kit, along with his Commanding Officer set a trap for the section. It worked, and Section 31 stood down from its attempts to conscript Commander Barton. With his arrival on the Defiant, following an adjustment period, Kit became an indispensable part of the crew. When Commander Ry's relationship with Gul Otek came to the attention of Starfleet intelligence, a Lt Deschenko was sent to interrogate Captain Bridges and take Commander Ry into custody. The Captain, along with Dr Laine were able to alert Otek, and he spirited her out of Federation space after their wedding. Kit then took her place as Co-Chief Engineer. Admiral Anuka Bavrotti Captain Jeffrey Bridges (Played by Jeffrey Bridges) Commanding Officer of the Defiant Main Article - Jeffrey Bridges Lieutenant (jg) Tumani Callum (Played by Brian Pickens) A Deltan male assigned to the Task Force Lieutenant (jg) Annabelle Cayman (Played by Laura Lindell) Assistant Security chief under Magus Brel Commander Suriya Chen (Played by Marlee Norton) First officer of the USS Wayfarer (NCC-10536) Lieutenant Kiahi Darcy (Played by Maria Vu) Shuttle pilot and member of the Task Force. A Hawaiian native, Darcy was born on Earth, her father was a Shaman. She spoke fluent Hawaiian, and embraced her traditions. Initially put off by Oren Ganix's outrageous behavior, she warmed up to him after witnessing the torture he endured under the Romulan Commander Minnet. She held him after rescuing him, ostensibly to share body warmth, but then she kissed him, telling him in Hawaiian, "Love heals". Their relationship grew, with Oren finally asking for her hand. When Oren was killed on an away mission, Kiahi was shattered and inconsolable, blaming Magus Brel for his death. She refused to even speak to her. After multiple counseling sessions with Ensign Holubiak, He urged her to make peace and be good to herself. Darcy led the Federation sailing team at the Starfleet/ Cardassian regatta, leading her team to victory, overcoming sabotage and subterfuge. Lieutenant Commander Judah Friese (Played by Judah Friese) Defiant's Science officer Main Article - Judah Friese Lieutenant (jg) Eleanor Frohikke (Played by Alexa Chipman) A female human. Acting Officer in Charge of the Amargosa Array until the arrival of LCDR Backus and LCDR Barton. A mathematician of superior skill Eleanor was accused of cheating while attending the academy. The truth was, her skills were superior even to her professors. She asked a Vulcan, Admiral T'Lon to do a mind meld to confirm her innocence. After the meld, the Admiral commented that a person of such skill should not be punished. After Eleanor graduated, the Admiral took her away, to a place her skills would be challenged. In reality, she was drafted into service with Section 31. There her skills were used to help slaughter an entire planet with a population of over 3 billion. The section's reasoning was that they were on the verge of discovering warp drive, that they would be a plague upon the galaxy. That incident would torment Eleanor for years, driving her to alcoholism. Her real purpose at the array was to install and monitor equipment in the array to spy on the Romulans. Kit, discovered her membership, and offered to help her escape from them. Eleanor had yet to consent or refuse. One of her few indulgences was she preferred to go barefoot when not on duty. Lieutenant Oren Ganix (Played by Steve Cardieaux) (DECEASED) A male Katarian and mission specialist assigned to the Task Force. He married fellow task force member Lt Kiahi Darcy. A quick wit, Oren made a less than favorable first impression on one of the Task Force's missions, breaking into the song, 'Honolulu Baby' as the Firefly was headed for a controlled crash at a Borg hub. Despite this, he proved himself a valued Task Force member as he was a crucial part of their escape from the Romulan Warbird Shin'Aqi. He piloted a shuttlecraft into the hangar doors, not only causing substantial damage, but providing an opening for the Firefly to escape. As a male Katarian, Oren had built a nest using feathers from his wings every year he lived. When it was ready, he invited Kiahi to add the last bunch, the Katarian version of a marriage proposal. Kiahi accepted, and they were married on the Defiant by Captain Jeffrey Bridges. Oren died on the Firefly following a classified mission to the Breen homeworld, retrieving biotechnology. He was shot with a disruptor that carried a neurolithic pathogen. It consumed all of the oxygen in his system. Lieutenant (jg) Jeffrey Hawk (Played by Michael Sensenbach) Defiant's Flight controller Lieutenant Magus Brel (Played by Katherine Pryde/Dragonblink) Defiant's Security chief Main Article - Magus Brel Admiral George Roysten Meade (Played by Nicolas Rowley) Human male, and Captain Bridges superior at Starfleet Command Commander Laine Rael (Played by Susan Bridges) Defiant's Chief medical officer Main Article - Laine Rael Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras (Played by Theresa J. McGarry) Defiant's Co-Chief engineer Main Article - Ry Emeras Lieutenant (jg) Robert Sprite (Played by Mark Zaricor) Defiant's Nurse Practioner, Dr Laine's assistant and member of the Task Force. An effective medic, Sprite also leaned toward being naiive. One example was when the Cardassian operative Gul Otek was brought in unconscious. Defiant Security chief Magus Brel wanted to place him in restraints, but Sprite balked, insisting he was incapacitated and harmless. Shortly thereafter, Otek escaped Sickbay and murdered the Romulan infiltrator Admiral T'Lar. Robert was also on the mission to the Breen homeworld. He tried his best to save Oren Ganix after he was shot, but his efforts failed. Captain Gabriel Stonelake Close friend to Jeffrey Bridges and Commanding officer of the USS Wayfarer (NCC-10536). Referred to by his friends as 'Stone', he frequently backed up Bridges and the crew of Defiant on various missions. Stonelake led the combined Starfleet/Romulan/Cardassian task force at Docent Sigma, their mission to protect the ecologically fragile star system from the machinations of the mad Romulan Commander Minnet. Born on Earth in Texas, Stonelake spoke with a southern drawl. He was also romantically pursuing the Klingon female Begrugia. Though she spurned his efforts, she considered him "Mildly handsome for a human". Stonelake was present at the assassination attempt on Captain Bridges on DS9, applying first aid until medical help could arrive. Ensign Suren (Played by Brendan Ely) A male Vulcan Security officer assigned to the Task Force. List of Cardassian Characters Legate Negresk Head of the Cardassian Central Command. Unnaturally upbeat and cheerful, Negresk was intrigued by the crew of Defiant. At the request of Ry Emeras, Negresk released Otek's half Bajoran children from custody. He also engaged in a mock sword duel with Emeras, much to the consternation of Defiant Security officer Ltjg Annabelle Cayman. Following the successful completion of the mission to Docent Sigma, He made Otek his aide for the upcoming peace negotiations with the Federation. Gul Arrel Otek (Played by Pete Mylin) Cardassian spy on Bajor, later Captain of the CUW Isneralesh. Hakaad Diantar (Played by Bill Young)A Cardassian male. List of Romulan Characters Senator Dreshik (Played by Jason Hackett) A Senator of some renown on Romulus. Senator Dreshik, like Captain Bridges, was imprisoned in the Romulan prison Zy'yd, Like Bridges he was one of the million plus prisoners liberated in the jailbreak engineered by Ry Emeras. There any semblance fades. Where Jeffrey Bridges was imprisoned on a few days realtime, and suffered eight years of relative incarceration, Dreshik had endured nearly 90 years relative time. Also unlike Captain Bridges, he knew where he was. Despite this, he felt his sanity slipping. He actually broke his fingers on his prison wall. They healed untreated. Upon his liberation, he sought out his rescuers after embarking onboard the Moon Six. It was then that he first met Captain Bridges, Doctor Laine, and Commander Ry. He told them that they now had an ally in the Romulan Senate, and he would help them however he could, short of violating his oath as a Romulan Senator and citizen. The first of his timely aid would occur when The Defiant intercepted the IRW Shin'Aqi during the escape of the Task force. Rather than facing a frontline battlecruiser in a toe to toe slugging match, Dreshik intervenved and struck an agreement. The Shin'Aqi would stand down from her attack, and Dreshik would come aboard and carry the Senator home in triumph, and act which would garner no small measure of prestige. Another occasion was at the outbreak of hostilities with the Federation. Risking all, he contacted Captain Bridges on an open channel, for any Romulan to see. He told him how he believed going to war with the Federation was nothing short of sheer folly, and would cost his people dearly. He also told Bridges he would contact him regularly, but he would not say anything to betray his oath as a Senator, or a Romulan citizen. He died during the conflict of a broken heart. Commander Minnet (Played by Anthony Facelli) Romulan Commander of the IRW Shin'Aqi. A sadist and a sociopath, Minnet delighted in 'testing' non-Romulan species, which he considered inferior. When members of Task Force Defiant fell into his orbit, he was determined to test the upper limits of their pain threshold. He started with LT Oren Ganix. Actually breaking one of his wings, he also drew blood by manually plucking his feathers one by one. Ganix managed to spit out between screams; "What a happy ghoul you are!" When Oren's wings became too bloodied, Minnet ordered them hosed down with water. The 'water' was in fact a powerful disinfectant, illiciting even more screams. Ganix was rescued by his fellow task force members, and they escaped Minnet's warbird by blowing a hole in the shuttlebay doors and flying out. Minnet's next experiment was Co-Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras. Learning of her engineering prowess through Romulan Senator Dreschik. He bided his time, waiting for his chance to steal her away. That came during an away mission to a Cardassian Lab on Destor Moot. The Cardassian Operative Gul Otek had incapacitated Ry and planted explosives to cover his escape. It was a simple matter to detonate the explosives early, and beam the Commander out. His timing was flawed, and Ry suffered multiple concussive injuries. If not for the skills of Bajoran war criminal Doctor Yellerow Jaal, She likely would've died. Despite Yellerow's efforts, Ry suffered amnesia. Minnet decided he was going to test her by seeing if he could get her to use her engineering skills at Docent Sigma. A lifeform lived in the rings of one of the planets, the Moth Astra. Minnet planned to get Ry's help to murder them. "Do you not see? They are suffering! We would be doing them a kindness!" Despite her loss of memory, Emeras refused to aid Minnet and thwarted his plan. At the same time, his First Officer, Sub-Commander Truen, having received orders from the Senate to terminate Minnet's command, tried to apprehend him. Minnet turned on the crew of the Shin'Aqi, killing many before reaching a shuttlecraft. He finally met his end and the hands of Rentor Kendrick, whom he had mortally wounded earlier escaping his own crew. Admiral T'Lar Senator Truen (Played by Kim Giannopolous) Romulan Commander Minnet's First officer on the Shin"Aqi, later promoted to Commander. Adopted by Senator Dreschik and made his heir. Inherited his seat in the Romulan Senate. Truen was deeply troubled by the sociopathic tendencies of her Commander, Minnet. She yearned to serve 'with honor'. Despite this, she was unwaveringly loyal to her Commander until the day the Senate ordered his removal. Following her ascension to Command of the Shin'Aqi, she fought in several engagements with Starfleet including two with the Defiant. She was being considered as Fleet commander for the upcoming all-out invasion of the Federation, but at the request of Senator Dreschik, she assumed command of his diplomatic transport, the Quill. Like Dreschik, Truen believed invading the Federation would mean the end of the Romulan Star Empire. Truen was later adopted by Dreschik and made his heir. Upon his death she assumed his Senate seat. Truen was the only Senator to meet with the new Federation Ambassador to Romulus when she arrived aboard the Defiant. List of Federation Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiant